diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Bosses
Bosses are large AI-controlled tanks that spawn on the map after a given amount of time. They usually require more than one player to take down due to their large amount of health and attack strength, other than the relatively weak bosses. Bosses can be found in any Game Mode except Maze, and some of them can enter Bases without getting harmed in Team Modes. They have 3,000 HP and give 30,000 experience points to the player who destroys them (the one who lands the finishing blow), which is enough to instantly upgrade a player from Level 1 to Level 45. Defeating a Boss for the first time also grants the player an Achievement, while killing a total of 10 Bosses grants the player another achievement. Spawn , in this case, the Fallen Booster. Note that there Arena Closer's name is "An unnamed tank" since Arena Closers do not have a name in kill notifications.]] A Boss will spawn 10-13 minutes after the server’s start, and 15-23 minutes after the death of the last Boss. When a Boss spawns, a notification will appear at the top of every player’s screen: “The (Boss Name) has spawned!” Only 1 Boss can spawn and be active at a time. A notification also appears when a Boss dies. When a Boss is killed by a player, its death notification reads: “The (Boss Name) has been defeated by (player name)!” When a Boss is killed by a Base Drone or an Arena Closer, the message simply reads “(Boss Name) has been defeated by an unnamed tank!” Behavior A Boss' behavior is compared to a neutral Dominators' behavior. When there are players around, the Boss will target the closest player. If another player gets closer than the targeted player or if the targeted player gets further than the next closest player, the Boss will continue to target their victim until the victim goes out of its FoV. When there were no players around, a Boss will target Polygons (before the August 24th, 2016 update), Dominators, and Arena Closers. Bosses no longer target Polygons as seen below in history. Also, to prevent unfair deaths, Bosses won't target players under level 15 unless threatened first. Bosses will never attempt to dodge or avoid your ammunition. Bosses have a very slow movement speed, which makes them easy to hit, but they will make it hard by attacking the player with their ammunition. Also, the only Boss that is exempt from the slow movement speed is the Fallen Booster. Current Bosses There are currently 5 known Bosses in the game. Any Bosses with green names (Fallen Bosses) are targeted by Base Drones automatically. Bosses with cyan names (Polygon Bosses) are not targeted unless the Base Drones are provoked via direct physical contact. Achievements }} History *Before 24th August 2016, the mechanics of how Bosses work were different, which are listed below: **No Bosses were targeted by the Base Drones, but are now actively targeted. are only targeted if their bodies or come into direct contact with the Base Drones. **Several Bosses could be in-game simultaneously. **When a Boss spawns, there were no spawn Notifications. **The Bosses could target the Polygons and players below Level 15, even if not threatened. *As of 21st February 2017, defeating 10 Bosses awards the player the Boss Hunter achievement. Trivia *The first AI Boss, the Guardian, was added in a secret update that wasn’t mentioned in the Changelog on August 17th. **More Bosses were secretly being added on the next, and the following day. Even more Bosses were added later. *Most of the Bosses use Drones as their only weapon. *In the notifications added to the game to show when a Boss has spawned, the Guardian is labeled as, “The Guardian of the Pentagons”. This is due in part to it being a Crasher based Boss, which has long defended the Pentagon Nest. *The Bosses are the only Al-entities which give a kill notification to everybody, saying who destroyed them. *Most Bosses are Polygon-shaped, the only bosses that are not polygon-shaped are the Fallen Booster and the Fallen Overlord. *Bosses are not on any team, hence any player including the Arena Closers can harm them. *A possible reason for there not being a Pentagon based Polygon Boss is because either the Guardian is it, or that the Pentagon Boss is the Alpha Pentagon. *Polygon bosses and Neutral Dominators do not damage each other. Category:Diep.io Category:General Information